When surgeons operate, it is possible that blood, bodily fluids, bacteria, viruses and air borne pathogens and particles can travel from the patient to the surgeon. It is also possible that certain fluids and particles, such as sweat drops and hair, can fall from the surgeon into the surgical site of the patient. In each case, the surgeon and the patient are exposed to the possibility of acquiring an infection or disease. For these reasons, there is a need for advancements in surgical equipment to help protect both the surgeon and patient from these risks while maintaining suitable operating conditions and comfort for the surgeon.